Wilhelm Ehrenberger
Wilhelm Ehrenberger is a Marine Recruit currently serving under Navy Captain Illyanne Fortheon within Seventh Marine Regiment. Previously he was freelancing the Seas, he offered his strength to whomever would feed him and bring him along on their journey. In search of wealth and adventure he came to experience the life of a sailor. ='Biography'= ---- 'Birth of an Ehrenberger' Once upon a time, when the leaves did not rot and all was green, a little boy was born in the windy woods of Hillsbrad, this little boy was something out ordinary, he was a Ehrenberger. As every Ehrenberger did, he lived by the ocean with his family, a kind mother and father, a teasing older brother and finally, a little younger sister. They were what you call happy, farming their own crops and fishing in the nearby streams and lakes. Wilhelm, the second child of his family, proved to be the hardest on his father and mother, a needy child of young age with a tendency to easily come ill and robbing everyone of valueable sleep. However, as the troublesome child slowly grew up, he proved to be quite important to his parents. As they grew they of course needed more food, their father alone could not provide such, which meant that eventually little Wilhelm and his brother Friedrich would have to assist in putting food on the table, a very tiring job. It was at a young age that Wilhelm was brought into this labour, due to that the crops were failing and the fish were beginning to die out in their unhealthy habitats. Even though they were faced with hard times, the Ehrenberger's would never give up, keeping their happy little core alive. His sister, Laura, was the shining sun of the family, she was the reason everyone believed and kept their spirits high. Wilhelm and Laura were twins, not identical, yet they would be close, inseperatable. She grew to become a stunning young lady. Though on her sixteenth birthday a horrible fate fell upon his family, his younger sister became terminally ill. A few days later his sister was ripped from the parents grasp, leaving them mourning for weeks. His brother, Friedrich had to take the reins of the family, their father and mother becoming shells of their former selves because of their loss, never really recovering from it. As he had also filled sixteen the same day, it was overshadowed by the loss. It would be required of him, from his brother four year older brother, that he helped him in going through the daily routines and the work that they had to do. Hard physical labour shaped him as a strong man, yet he was not stupid either. His mother had demanded that he began learning from her when he had filled thirteen, yet it wouldn't be much, only how to read and write, but as he grew, so did his limited knowledge. 'Life of an Ehrenberger' As the previously little Wilhelm soon matured into the age of eighteen years, he would slowly grow impatient with his parents and brother. As the two brothers were working the field, their parents simply refused to do much but house keeping, they had grown uncapable of keeping their lives on track. Therefore the two brothers were now the heads of the family, yet the younger Wilhelm would not be content in his surroundings, tired of the boring labour. He slowly started saving whatever money he could through their work and began dreaming of sailing the seas, however such a task isn't exactly easy for a young lad like he was. His brother was responsible for the family, therefore he of course kept Wilhelm by a tight leash so that they could complete the daily task, which had only become tougher due to the lacks of wildlife plus the not so bringing harvests. However one day, Wilhelm was brought to his knees by a bright idea, they could build a boat and fish in further out on the waters! His brother agreed with him, they slowly began the production of which would take quite long for two young and not especially practised craftsmen. After weeks of building and eventually scrapping the project and then building again, they finished and took their boat for a test. It wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, merely a little wooden shack almost, but it could float. Wilhelm always took the job of going fishing, he loved being on the waters surface, somehow he felt at home there. They also began catching much more than before, actually being able to store the fish, even travel to the nearby village of Southshore and sell them for a decent price, they could turn their lives around for the better. One day, while travelling the roads to nearby markets he stumbled upon a small dog, looking as if it was still a little pup. Wilhelm, who had not been taught to stay away from deserted animals would of course offer the dog some of his salted fish, the skinny pup would clearly be hungry and tired, therefore eating away before simply laying down and succumbing to a deep sleep. This would be the first memory of a bond between two, that would never cease to grow. After having brought his newfound companion with him, he remembered that pets had to be named, the name which came to mind the quickest and the one he decided upon, was Charles. 'The Hills of Hillsbrad' As Wilhelm and Charles would now have been united, they would spend plenty of time together whenever Wilhelm wasn't busy fulfilling the tasks that he was expected to. They would take long walks, discovering the nearby forests of Hillsbrad. He would bring the pet whenever he had to go to the market, when he had to go fishing, basically taking him everywhere he went. It would be his only real friend, not many living close to his family and therefore not really any possibilities to discover new friendships, especially after his sister had passed away horribly. One day, when he had completed all his tasks he chose to go for a long walk with Charles, clearly affected by the constantly growing pressure of his brother and parents, he walked to towards the hills, where he would sit down and pet Charles, watching the lower parts of Hillsbrad as he would simply drift away for a few hours. As the hours would pass on by him, it would soon grow darker as well, so he had to head home sooner or later. As he would slowly descend from the hilly northern part, he would make his way back home. Everything seeming as it should be, his parents soundly asleep while his brother would be fixing something in their shed. As Wilhelm would sit outside on some of the fences surrounding their home, he would see someone walking in the shadows, quickly moving down into the grass and hiding from them. They would seem awfully quiet, sneaking in on the shed and the house, then after a matter of seconds he would hear his parents screams, shortly after the yell of his brother which would last for a few seconds as he probably offered some resistance, then the sound would die out. He would've known what happened, devistated, yet knowing that he could not let himself be found. A bright idea came to mind under the dark circumstances, their boat was shored nearby. He would begin sneaking down towards it, silently making his way to it as he would begin pushing it out in the water, but at this point he would hear the footsteps coming closer, a battle of time would begin. He would have succesfully pushed it out onto the water, attempting to lift Charles up in it before climbing up himself. He would have to detach the paddles so that he could begin sailing outwards, but he would hear gunfire behind him, he had been noticed. While attempting to lean down while padling out onto the Sea, he would avoid being shot, luckily. But when he had escaped their grasp he would notice, the boat had suffered two holes in which water could leak through. 'The Seas of Azeroth' 'Northwind Naval Infantry' ='Description'= ---- 'Seasoned by Weather'